


Another One of Her Plans

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Rex goes to find his Commander, his love, and she has a plan.





	Another One of Her Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rachaelizame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachaelizame/gifts).



Rex landed on the forbidden world, and took in the destruction ahead of him, his heart in his throat. He should have insisted, should have used what they meant to one another, should have —

The sensor beeped, breaking the recriminations in his head. He studied it a moment, and swore not to let himself get too excited. Just because the sensor had found her armor's tracer didn't mean she was still alive. He knew Vader had been sighted before he had managed to swipe a ship to come here. It had been days since Kanan and Ezra came back.

She might be dead. He just couldn't accept that until he'd put her body on a pyre.

"Let's go find her," he whispered to himself, moving out into the ruin of a planet long ago ravaged by war. He kept his senses on high alert, blasters at the ready, and the sensor mounted on his wrist to guide him. It led him close to the destroyed temple, but then he saw a door, leading elsewhere, and the sensor was drawing him that way. 

He followed it, activating the light on his helmet, working his way down, frowning because there was a trail. Normally Ahsoka was so careful about not leaving one. And then the trail ended while he was fretting over that, and he had to backtrack, turning his head as the instruments in the helmet registered an opening. 

It was slim, not much wider than Ahsoka could squeeze through, which made it near impossible for him. He tried to shove more of an opening, failed, and then moved to get his light in enough to see.

She was lying inside, crumpled on her left, one arm upstretched, and the other wrapped around herself. Rex held his breath… and the instruments he relied on registered one measured breath from her. It was the only one for a solid minute, and Rex realized she was in a Force trance, preserving her life.

How to get to her without hurting her became the next question. He scanned the opening, then the room she was in, and his eyes fell on one of her lightsabers. A weighted cord from his pouches served as the tool of choice, allowing him to slowly but surely drag the lightsaber to him, giving him a way to open the chamber enough to get to her.

Once he had enough of the wall broken away to get inside, Rex knelt beside her, checking her injuries. The discoloration of skin beneath the armor spoke of internal injuries being healed, and he knew the way she had been holding her ribs indicated they were probably broken. 

That she had not come up from trance was almost worrying, except he knew his presence was a welcome, known thing for her. That had to be why she was staying out of it.

No sooner did he think it than her eyes snapped open, the blue a vivid shade that almost matched her striping on her lekku.

"Rexter," she said, and for half a moment, the decade and a half of pure hell vanished, and they were the same pair of GAR officers that had kept Skywalker from being getting too badly hurt by his recklessness… often by joining in. Then she groaned with pain, and the illusion shattered, as he knew she was suffering because of what Skywalker had become. He wasn't an idiot, after all. Ahsoka had been very odd ever since the Sith warrior appeared near their operations, and he knew when she was covering up an unpleasant truth.

"I need to get you out of here, Commander," he said softly, falling back on the rank he'd known her best as.

"No." She reached up and caressed his face so lightly, resting her palm along the beard and cheek. "We have to stay, have to let me get better. I had a vision… and I think you and I can fix it all, my captain," she said with determination blazing in voice and eyes alike. He wanted to protest, wanted to insist, and yet he fell under her spell so easily, believing in her.

"Tell me what to do, Ahsoka."

* * *

What to do was mostly feed her, give her water, and bandage the injuries she had. Ahsoka was mostly sleeping between the moments of care, leaving Rex far too much time to think and look around the place they were hiding in. It made the hair on the back of his neck stand up, kept him on edge constantly, jumping at shadows and pulling blasters on ghosts of nothing.

"Going crazy, old man," he muttered to himself after the third spook in less than an hour. 

"No."

He whirled to see Ahsoka sitting up, her color much improved. "'Soka," he said, moving to help her.

"You're not crazy. There are ghosts here, spirits of the dead that wish us to join them. But… they're going to be how I make it all right, Rex. All of the Force in this place is the Force of destruction. I can use that to fuel one trip back to the past, destroying what we've known."

"Ahsoka, that sounds impossible, even for a Je — Force user as strong as you are," Rex argued, because how could a person undo time itself?

"You'll see, Rex. You and I are going to undo it all." She pressed a kiss to his cheek, and he made no further protest. How could he, when the touch of her lips on his cheek had felt like ice, with her so injured? Arguing would only make her unhappy.

* * *

Ahsoka had not, in any shape or form, warned him that he would feel turned inside out, or that he would learn the taste of colors in the process of what she did with the Force, casting them both back into a time they had already lived through. That she wasn't much better was no small consolation, but he had a duty to her, to guard her, and they were in hostile territory.

Namely, their own camp on some world he'd forgotten the name of, with a dozen blasters aimed their way.

"Don't shoot!" he rasped out, bending to place his body over Ahsoka's as she struggled to regain her senses.

"Rex!" Ahsoka protested.

"What the kriff?" one of the blaster holders demanded.

"Seppie trick?" another asked. 

"Kriff that," Rex growled, slowly sitting up to look around at brothers long since lost to him, while Ahsoka tested her balance enough to come up on her knees. "We just fell out of the karking air, vod. Last I knew, that wasn't a Seppie ability." He could not stop his heart from speeding up at seeing the paint. This was Torrent itself, the original core company.

"They might've come up with something new!" the one who had brought it up said defensively.

"Hardcase, I really doubt that," Ahsoka said, using a name that had been in their litany for years, from before it all died around them in flames.

"No way a Seppie knows your name," one of the others said. "Or they'd be paying you to wreak more havoc by now."

"They're not, are they?" a third asked.

Hardcase was in motion, forgetting the pair of mysterious strangers, to try and cream the other soldier.

"Hardcase, stand down! Sig, stow that nonsense, even joking!" Rex barked out as he shot to his feet, and… both obeyed. The entire squadron came to attention, and Rex realized he'd used the exact depth and force he would have when these mean had been his to lead the first time around.

"Still got the touch, my captain," Ahsoka said, finally standing up fully. 

Rex was glad the men weren't wearing buckets so he could see their faces as they took in the height, the mature lines, the absolute perfection that their Commander had turned into… not that he was biased a bit.

"Commander, you went to the meeting for all the Jedi, not half an hour ago," Hardcase said, the more forward one, even if it looked like Dix was the ranking trooper.

"This is very much a twist in the Force, men, because I'm obviously not your Commander of here and now," she said gently. "Dix, would you provide my captain and I an escort to the meeting?"

Rex couldn't help the absolute thrill at his core for her to keep calling him her captain, even as he moved to the point just off her shoulder. Maybe they should have been more discreet for the sake of the still young pair of this time, but he and Ahsoka had paid their dues, and then some, to be able to claim each other.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

The meeting, involving Plo Koon as the eldest, Anakin and his padawan (causing Rex to inwardly facepalm at just how young she had been), and Aayla Secura lurched to a halt as he and his own commander walked in.

"Sorry to intrude, Master Jedi, Padawan, but I think the Force has chosen to allow us to give you the aid you need to save everyone," Ahsoka said casually, as if she were in complete control of all aspects. "I am her, all grown up," she added, pointing at the slack-jawed padawan at the other end of the table. "And this is my captain, Rex, also all grown up and then some."

"Not my fault I got old," Rex grumbled. "Generals; Commander."

"Master Plo?" the young Ahsoka asked, not taking her eyes off of herself. Rex felt a brief brush over his mind, carefully gentle, saw the line of tension in his Ahsoka as she had to fight her own instincts to shove the presence away from her mind.

"They do believe they are who they claim to be," General Koon said.

"Dix's squad can attest to us falling out of thin air through the Force rupture I created," the Ahsoka known as Fulcrum said. "Yes, Masters; I created the path back to here. The Force is allowing us to interfere, because the galaxy as a whole requires it. I may not like a lot of decisions the Order made during this time, but I'm not convinced any of you could think straight.

"Now, who is willing to listen to us?"

Rex hadn't even had a chance to grumble that it better be all of them when Anakin, his general, came around the table to face them.

"I'll listen to you, Ahsoka, both of you. You never steer me wrong."

"You keep that in mind, Anakin, as we go forward," she warned him. 

"We do have to deal with the campaign at hand," General Secura said, "but we will listen, and choose from there. Agreed, Master Koon?"

"Well said, young one," Plo said, nodding. "Do the two of you wish to aid in this campaign?"

"What if something happens to them?" the young Ahsoka asked.

"Snips, I kind of doubt that the Force will allow it if they just time traveled here," Anakin said, going back to his seat, followed by the pair.

"It's been a while since we had a stand-up fight, but I think I remember how," Rex said, earning a light tap in the shoulder from his Commander as they settled in to help.

* * *

From the white lightsabers to the increased healing skill, Rex watched as Ahsoka made a splash among the troops, with the Jedi, and especially her younger self. He was relieved that young Ahsoka Tano saw what her elder self could do and took it as inspiration.

The real stir, though, came when it was time to rest, as General Koon had decreed that no discussion of time travel and events should occur while there was grieving among the men and all of them were tired from the battle. 

"We have tents we can give both of you," Commander Bly said, as the young Captain Rex was still struggling with this whole seeing himself as an old man.

"No need for two; Rex is my partner in all things," Ahsoka said in a firm, no-argument voice. 

Rex could all but feel the eyes all around them glue on the two of them, especially from the Jedi present. He didn't need to be a telepath to know every vod present was taking that idea and wrapping it into their hearts.

"As you will, then," Bly said, and his voice was both lighter and wondering all at once. He guided them to a tent, just as Rex's audio pickup caught Anakin saying something.

"Snips, there something you want to tell me?"

* * *

...and the galaxy changed forever...


End file.
